


Ghost Muse

by Elizabeth_Cords



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Chronicles of Riddick Series, Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Cords/pseuds/Elizabeth_Cords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem, my first test as I import my old fanfiction. Riddick and my relationship is very meta.<br/>Dark, bloody, and meta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Muse

**_Ghost Muse_ **

**_(or "Riddick's Girl")_ **

****

He comes to me at night.  
Lights out. That's his cue.  
In the bed beside me, says he wants sex, I know better.  
Just a tool to persuade me. that's not why he wants my body  
It's my eyes, my hands, my voice.  
Wants me to speak for him.

He scares me. Always has. The darkness inside.  
Is it his or mine?  
The dreams of blood and violence,  
the screams...  
his or mine?  
Shrieks and thrills  
him or me?  
I don't like these dreams  
but I do.

It's his breath on my neck  
the soft slip of fingers  
crooning.  
That touch  
his look, his eyes,  
the way he smells  
all in focus - surreality crossing the veil  
My fictions, his dreams  
where is that line...

If I don't tell his stories they live in my head  
washes of red and silver and pain  
dragged through my lungs, scraping my brain  
pinpricks and razors  
and that constant ache for _freedom_

Lance the wound  
let his vitriol and scattershot penetrate the word  
share the demon dreams  
let the blood dry on the page  
and he's satisfied. For now.

Predator in my bed.  
My head.  
Kisses me and calls me 'good girl.'  
Slides the knife under my pillow as he cradles me  
whispers 'my love'  
and sleeps for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Published approx: 03-31-10  
> That's it. Just a short poem. A drunken keening one night.
> 
> My muse is brutal when he skinwalks as Riddick.
> 
> I'm trying to work on my stories... really. But he left me for a long time.  
> Apparently, he likes NyQuil. Because he's been in my dreams again.
> 
> No. I won't explain that.
> 
> Ciao.


End file.
